Secret Park
by Seer of Terana
Summary: Tohru discovers Kyou doing something unbelieveable. It's something she would have never expected from him. And it only solidifies her love for him. KyouTohru duh. oneshot R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_Hi ALL! Yup, it's another Fruits Basket oneshot, two in a row! I'm not sure when this story is set, just after Tohru starts calling Yuki 'Yuki-kun.' I know I can't come up with any good titles, but please don't sue me!_

_Disclaimer__: I, Ichigo Masaki, do not own the manga/anime known as 'Fruits Basket. That honor belongs solely to Natsuki Takaya_

"Bye, Honda-san."

"Eh, yes, goodbye Yuki-kun. I'll be back soon!" I replied as I made my way out the door.

"Goodbye, my innocent flower!" Shigure-san sang out "Be wary of any handsome men who might want to take advantage of your innocence!" I scurried off as Yuki-kun gave Shigure-san a death glare. I'm on my way to the store to buy some ingredients for dinner tonight.

It's a Wednesday night, Kyou-kun wasn't home. Nowadays, he trains at Shisho's dojo every night of the week. I'm kind of concerned, I'm afraid he'll tire himself out with so much training. But every time I try to talk to him about it, he starts yelling about how he will definitely beat Yuki-kun.

I sigh and continue down the sidewalk. I decided to take an alternate route today, to see if it was any quicker. It takes me right by the park. I have another reason for going this way. It's on the way to Shisho's dojo; I hope to talk to him about my worries. He can probably talk to Kyou-kun.

I reach the dojo and Shisho greets me personally. "Honda-san! It's good to see you again."

"Ah, Shisho. It's good to see you too. I like your short hair!" He chuckled at that, inviting me into his sitting room.

"I didn't expect to see you, I just sent my last student home and I was getting ready to leave." That startled me. I hadn't seen Kyou-kun at all on the walk here. Plus he usually stays much later.

"Oh, is Kyou-kun going home with you tonight?" His eyebrows shot up.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen Kyou all day." My mouth dropped open.

"But… Kyou-kun came here tonight. He comes here every night. And fifteen minutes ago, he told us he'd be here, then left."

"I'm sorry Tohru, but I don't follow you. Kyou still only comes three times a week." He looked thoughtful. "I wonder why he would tell a lie like that."

I left Shisho's place even more confused and worried than before. Why indeed would Kyou-kun lie about that? If he wasn't going to Shisho's, he could have just stayed home…

I was walking back by the park, about to turn to go to the store, when a flash of orange caught my eye. I spun around, and sure enough, Kyou-kun was there, standing in the park. Why is he there?

Just as I was about to call out to him, a child's voice cut me off.

"Nii-san!"

Suddenly, a group of eight children ran up to Kyou-kun, there were five girls and three boys. Their ages could have been anywhere from three to twelve. A little boy, looking about five years old, ran straight at Kyou-kun. For a moment, I was afraid Kyou-kun would scare the child. Imagine my surprise when Kyou-kun reached down and scooped the boy up into his arms and held him in midair.

The other two boys, around eight and ten, tackled Kyou-kun to the ground and rolled around in the grass. The girls stood off to the side, giggling. Kyou-kun cried out in mock-pain as the boys beat their fists on his chest.

I was shocked, to say the least. Eventually Kyou-kun got up, still holding the little boy in his arms, and walked over to the girls. The youngest, no older than three, bounced on over and embraced his thigh (A/N: I'm saying that hugging their legs or arms doesn't cause a transformation, not sure if it's true). He reached down and rubbed her head, before sitting down in a big circle of kids.

I'm not sure what kept me from calling out to Kyou-kun. Maybe I knew that if I approached him, he'd provide a false answer. Maybe I just wanted to see what would happen. Who knows?

They started playing what looked like "Duck, Duck, Goose." When Kyou-kun was chosen as the goose, he would usually run exaggeratingly slow, giving the children plenty of time to circle the group. Once and a while, if the child was male, he would catch them in a big hug and hold them there as he walked back around the circle, then sit down and let the child go.

I watched for a while, and then, forgetting all about groceries, I crept down to the park to hide in the bushes and observe.

"Okay guys! What do we play next?" Kyou-kun sounded so happy, playing with these little kids.

The youngest girl began jumping up and down shouting "Pick flowers! Pick flowers!" The eight year old boy stuck out his tongue.

"Ewww. No way, we're playing tag!" he said before flicking her on the nose.

"But I want to pick flowers!"

"Well too bad! Picking flowers is a girl game! Nii-san wants to play tag!" He nearly shouted in her face. Her face crumpled and tears began to form.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kyou-kun broke in, sounding a little stressed "Don't be so mean Toshi." He knelt down next to the little girl. "Hey Yuki, I have an idea. How about you and any one else who wants to help starts on presents for Takeshi, everyone else will play tag."

"Bu- but I want to play with _you._" Yuki choked out, her lip still trembling violently.

"I know, and after we play tag, guess what I'm going to do."

Her unhappiness vanished immediately, replaced by curiosity. "What?"

"Me and you, we're going to work together and build the biggest flower chain ever." He stood up, with one hand around her head, and the other thrown up into the sky. "It'll be huge! We can use a little of every color flower in the park! Crowds will line up for miles just to see it!" He led the kids away toward the flower field "We should charge admission, one dollar to see it, two dollars to touch it!"

The kids laughed, ran around, played with Kyou-kun. After tag he sat around with Yuki, weaving flowers together, creating chains and necklaces. Everyone looked so… happy. Especially Kyou-kun.

Time passed, and eventually a group of women arrived. "Thank you so much Kyou-san." One said.

"Ah, it's no problem at all," he replied casually. He shook hands and said goodbye to each and every child, hugging he boys and kissing the little girls on their cheeks.

The two eldest girls came over, their arms were full of flowers and they were smiling big smiles. "Nii-san! Look what we made for Takeshi!" They handed him two clusters of flowers. "A pretty bouquet, and a flower-crown for him to wear!"

"That's great! I'm sure he'll love them. Put them in the bag." They carefully placed their creations in a large brown paper bag. Kyou-kun collected the bag, and with a final wave goodbye, left the park.

I wanted to reveal myself to him, but I just didn't. I kept following him until we reached the hospital. He want into the lobby, spoke to the clerk, an elderly woman, for a second before heading down a hall. I entered and walked up to the clerk.

E- excuse me. Um, I'm friends with that orange-haired guy that just came in here, Sohma Kyou."

"Oh, you're Kyou-san's friend!" She looked pleasantly surprised.

"Ye- yes. Uh, would you mind telling me which room he went to."

"Of course, it's always the same. Room 126, right down that hall on the left."

"Thank you." She just smiled and waved me away. I followed her directions just in time to see a head of orange hair enter room126. I rushed down and hid next to the door.

"Nii-san!" A little boy's voice cried out.

"Kyou-kun, you're here." This time it was a woman's voice. "You're a little later than usual, I'm glad you could make it." I peaked around the door to see Kyou-kun sitting on a hospital bed occupied by a young boy, maybe seven years old. A woman, probably his mother, stood off to the side smiling.

"Ah, I'd hate to miss this." He laughed, messing up the boys hair. "Come on, look what I got you Takeshi-kun." He reached into the paper bag and pulled out the bouquet.

"Oh my, it's beautiful!" The mother gasped.

"Yeah, Ayane-chan, Yuki-chan, and Rena-chan worked really hard on it." Kyou-kun declared.

"I'll get a vase with some water." The woman replied.

"Thanks, Atsui-san." Atsui left the room, I popped into the room next door to avoid being seen, before returning to my lookout point,

"I also got you this, Mina-chan made it." He pulled out the flower-crown and placed it on Takeshi's head.

"Ha ha! This is great!" His smile only grew as Kyou-kun settled down next to him in bed.

"And _I _got you something too." Kyou-kun reached further down into the bag and pulled out a coloring book. I had to duck out of the door as Atsui reentered the room, but I could hear and excited Takeshi squeal.

"Yes! It's so big! That'll last me forever!" Kyou-kun laughed and pulled out another book. This is a book I used to read when I was a kid. It was my favorite."

Takeshi slowly read out: "The Very Lonely Firefly." And all three of them read it together. A very lonely firefly goes out looking companions but finds, instead, a light bulb, a candle, a flashlight, and the headlights of a car taking a family to a fireworks display. When the fireworks end, he sees more lights and finds…

"Wow! That's so cool!" I smiled as I remembered. My mom read that book to me. The last page had a bunch of painted fireflies, and at the ends of their abdomens, a small blinking yellow light is set into the book.

Kyou-kun spent a while with Takeshi. He helped the hospitalized boy color in his new coloring book until…

"Oh, I almost forgot! I made you something Nii-san!" Takeshi reached into a large notebook and pulled out a piece of paper. He held it out for Kyou-kun to see.

Kyou-kun gave a low whistle. Takeshi had drawn a picture of an orange cat on a clean, loose-leaf sheet of paper. It actually looked a whole lot like Kyou-kun's cat form.

"That's incredible Takeshi-kun! And you didn't even use a book! That is amazing." Kyou-kun seemed touched, I could tell he was. This was so unlike Kyou-kun, this whole day he's been acting so… nice. I've always known he was a good person, but I never thought he could act like this! "Is that mine to keep?"

"Yeah! I drew it especially for you, so you should keep it!"

"Thanks Takeshi-kun, I'll treasure it forever." Kyou-kun smiled and hugged the boy.

A young nurse peaked into the room at the front of the hall, and I could make out the words 'visiting hours are over.' I squeaked and hid in another room as she approached 126. "Kyou-kun. I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"Huh? Oh, okay." He grabbed the paper bag and Takeshi's drawing as he exited the room.

"We'll see you tomorrow Kyou-kun!"

"Bye Atsui-san, bye Takeshi-kun! I'll see you tomorrow nurse…"

"Yeah, see you Kyou-kun. Um, thank you so much for coming to see Takeshi so much. It's-"

"Nurse, every day you say that to me. And every day I reply the same, 'It's really no problem, I love kids.' I thought you'd get tired of it by now…"

He smiled, then walked to the lobby and exited. Hmm, that nurse seemed pretty familiar with Kyou-kun.

I approached her. "I'm sorry miss, but visiting hours are over."

'Eh?! OH! I'm sorry, but I was hoping to ask you something. You seem to know my friend, Sohma Kyou, I'm a good friend of his family."

"Ah, you know Kyou-kun. Yes, I'm acquainted him. He's such a sweet guy, isn't he. Everyone around here loves him." That's weird; it's pretty much the opposite everywhere else… except the park I guess.

"Yeah, well you see. I actually had no idea what he was doing until I followed him today."

"Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense. When he first came here he was trying to play the big tough guy. But as soon as he sat down with Takeshi-kun his heart melted. He told me the whole story, you know about the park thing right?"

"Oh, yeah, just found that out today too…"

"Heh, well, he met a bunch of kids at the park about a month ago. They eventually coaxed him into playing with them and he had a blast. He continued this for a week, before finding out that one of their classmates, Takeshi, was in the hospital. The children wanted to see him, but never had the time. You see, Komiya Takeshi is a very sickly boy. He got a heart transplant a few months ago, but his recovery was just moving so slowly. In fact, it was worsening. Every day it was one step forward, and two steps back. Kyou-kun began visiting him and bringing presents from the other children. I swear I could see the hope coursing through Takeshi-kun after the first day. Since then, Kyou-kun visits all but three days a week, and Takeshi-kun just keeps improving." Wow. I had no idea. Kyou-kun is such a nice person.

"Now I'm not really one to believe in the whole 'just by having companions you get better' thing but… this is what I truly believe. Kyou-kun saved that boy's life."

Sometime during her monologue she'd started crying. Wiping away her tears, she escorted me to the door. "Maybe next time you and Kyou-kun can visit Takeshi-kun together." I said farewell, then hurried to catch up with Kyou-kun.

I found him outside Shigure-san's house. He must have thrown the bag away, and he was folding up the drawing and pocketing it. I hung back a second after he went inside before entering.

"Honda-san! Are you alright?!?" Yuki-kun was at my side almost instantly.

"AHH! OH! I'M SO SORRY FOR WORRYING YOU!"

"Ah, never mind… as long as you're alright. But where were you for so long, and where are the groceries?"

"AHH! I'M SOOO SOOORRRYYY! I- I saw a friend and I completely forgot about it." Kyou-kun came into the foyer and bonked me on the head.

"Silly…" He muttered with a smile.

"AHH! OH NO! IT'S SO LATE! I'M SOO-"

"HONDA-SAN! It's okay, we can just make something instant. It's fine.

For dinner we had Ramen noodles. I couldn't apologize enough for forgetting to shop. However… I never once apologized for being late. I suppose that's because… I would never regret seeing what I saw tonight.

I smiled much bigger during the whole meal, and I kept sneaking looks at Kyou-kun.

And after dinner, when Kyou-kun was sitting in his room, I strode in and stood next to him. Without a word, I kissed his cheek, before returning to my room and closing the door.

_Ohh, I almost made it to 5 pages, almost. Oh well. I really liked this idea when I started the story, but now I'm not so sure. I just wanted to show Kyou-kun in a sweeter, gentler attitude. Let me know if I did good in, say, a review! Mmmkay._


	2. Authors Note

_Hey everyone! It's me, Seer of Terana! I know you all came running when you saw that I updated this story. I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but let me explain:_

_Since so many people have requested it, I've decided to add another chapter to "Secret Park." But unfortunately, writers block has finally set in. So I've turned to you, my faithful servan- I mean, generous readers. '_

_So, to anyone who reads this, please send me a private message with some plot suggestions. What you want to see, what you'd like to happen, if you want it from Kyou or Tohru's POV. I'll keep this note up for a while, then start working on a second chapter using the suggestions. Once I've finished the chapter, I'll remove this note and post the chapter._

_I want to ask anyone who read the first chapter to review the second, as I'm deathly afraid that I'll post another chapter and it'll just make the entire story worse. So if you would all tell me if that happens, I'll be eternally grateful and remove the second chapter._

_So think about what you want, and then tell me. Just don't write it all yourself, you need to leave something for me to do!_

_With lots of love, and wishes of unending happiness,_

_Ichigo Masaki_


End file.
